


Sparks Flying

by apartment



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Firefighter Alec, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment
Summary: Alec is a fireman. Magnus can’t seem to stop setting everything on fire. His cat getting stuck in conveniently high places doesn’t help much, either.“Here, this is a non-emergency number you can call other than 3-1-1. A direct line, I guess you could say.” Alec hands Magnus a paper with a ten-digit phone number on it, area code New York.“Oh, I didn’t know there was a second non-emergency number,” Magnus says. Alec laughs softly like Magnus is making a joke, which is a little odd. But his laugh is cute, so it's okay.





	Sparks Flying

**Author's Note:**

> how did this happen to me i hate myself i wrote this in one sitting my wrists HURT

The first time Magnus meets Alec, it’s as he’s returning home from work, trudging through the heat from the subway to his apartment building. The first thing he notices is that there’s a fire engine sitting outside on the curb, lights flashing, but he continues onto his loft, paying it no mind.

That is, until he reaches his door and finds it open, voices chatting inside.

He enters his loft cautiously, and when he spots two uniformed firefighters in his living room he relaxes, glad it’s not an intruder, before becoming alarmed again.

“Hi, is everything okay?” he asks. Nothing seems to be on fire, at least. And he’s sure he didn’t leave the stove on.

The firefighters turn to look at him, and oh, _hello_. They’re both holding their helmets, so Magnus is immediately met with the sight of the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. He’s taller than Magnus, has messy dark hair and eyebrows, and his eyes are intense and focused in a way that makes Magnus’ knees weak. His lips are turned down in a scowl, but god, Magnus just knows he’ll be thinking about them for hours.

The other one is shorter, and if Magnus had to guess, a little stocker, under the bulk of their gear, with a dusty blonde undercut. Magnus focuses on the hot one. It’s unfortunate they’re meeting under these circumstances, because if Magnus had seen this man at a nightclub, he would have picked him up in a heartbeat.

“Your fire alarm went off a little bit ago, and your neighbor called,” the blonde one says. “We came by to check it out. Looks like your phone charger short-circuited and let off a little smoke.”

“A lot of smoke,” the hot one corrects. “You shouldn’t leave your charger on your bed like that.”

Oh my god, he’s seen Magnus’ bed. Magnus hopes he was impressed by the silk sheets. But then, wait—, “Wait, are my sheets okay? They were expensive, you know.” He can’t help adding: “I mean, if I’m going to spend so much time there, might as well make sure everyone’s comfortable, right?”

He makes sure to look directly at the hot one and raise an eyebrow. The blonde one starts laughing, loudly, while his partner just looks taken aback, a little surprised, and oh, is that a blush? _Very_ nice.

The hot one answers. “There’s a slight burn mark on one of your pillowcases. You were lucky they didn’t catch. Also lucky that your super was able to let us into your apartment.”

Magnus shoots him a wry smile. “Well, that’s good to hear, at least. Glad I didn’t return home to a broken door. Now then,” he takes a few steps forward and holds out his hand, approaching the hot one first. “Magnus Bane, _very_ nice to meet you.” The man is staring at Magnus outstretched hand, silent. Magnus quirks an eyebrow, and adds: “And _you_ are?”

“Oh! Oh, um, Alec, Alec Lightwood,” he takes Magnus’ hand with a firm grip. He’s _adorable_. But his palms are calloused, Magnus notices, just from the fleeting contact, and it already gives Magnus a peek into the layers of this man. _Alec_ , my, oh my.

The other firefighter sticks his hand out as well, greeting, “Jace Herondale. Nice to meet you, although could’ve been under different circumstances.”

Magnus laughs. “Don’t I know it,” he says. He turns his smile back to Alec. Honestly, he’d feel a little rude, considering Jace is doing most of the talking, and Magnus is really only looking at Alec, but Jace is taking it with an easy grin, seemingly encouraging, which can only be a good sign.

“We should probably, um…” Alec gestures vaguely at Magnus’ door. “…Probably go, now that it’s all clear.”

“Of course,” Magnus says, stepping out of the way and walking them to the door. When Jace and Alec are halfway down the hallway, he calls, “See you ‘round, pretty boy.”

Alec throws him a confused glance over his shoulder. “I hope not,” he says. Then: “Because of fires, I mean. I hope there are no more fires.”

Magnus laughs, already delighted. “I’ll be sure to keep an eye out.” He winks, waves, and then closes the door, still grinning to himself.

The burnt pillowcase is an unfortunate victim, but it’s been a terrific day.

* * *

A month passes before Magnus sees Alec again, and this time, it’s definitely not his fault. Absolutely not.

Ragnor and Catarina are over for a board game night, and sure, Magnus might’ve gotten distracted by the drinks and the fun and the general shouted accusations of cheating, and _sure_ , the veggies he was stir frying might’ve started smoking. But it definitely isn’t his fault.

Magnus clears the smoke out of his kitchen and tries to direct it away from the smoke detector with a towel, but to no avail. His kitchen smoke detector is the one that’s automatically connected to the fire department, too. Magnus pulls out his phone, but he’s not sure what number to call to cancel the fire dispatch. He’s about to look it up when he hears sirens approaching his building.

With a sigh, and with a roll of his eyes directed at Ragnor, who’s glaring at him unimpressed, Magnus preemptively unlocks his door, hoping to prevent the unnecessary breaking down of any doors.

Although, that does put a wonderful image in his mind: Alec, bursting the door down to save Magnus.

When the stairwell door to Magnus' floor opens, announcing the firefighters’ presence, Magnus steps outside, waving sheepishly. “Sorry, false alarm,” he says. Seeing that there’s no danger, the two firefighters pull off their masks and helmets. And Magnus thanks his lucky stars. Alec looks just as delectable as he remembers. “Alec!” he says gleefully.

“Um, hey, Magnus.” Magnus feels his smile grow wider, pleased that Alec’s remembered him.

“And Jace,” Jace says, with a hand raised in greeting.

“Hello, you two. Again, sorry about that. Afraid the cooking got away from us.”

“Us?” Alec asks, and Magnus immediately hones in on it.

He beckons at Ragnor and Catarina, standing in the entrance way curiously, and they peep their heads out with small smiles. “Friends night in,” Magnus says, waving dismissively. “Just got a bit distracted.”

“You shouldn’t leave the stove unaccompanied, you know,” Alec says. His eyebrows furrow. “We have to come in and check to make sure everything’s good.”

Magnus blinks, and then recovers. “All part of the protocol, I assume,” he says and beckons them inside.

Alec and Jace are both familiar with his apartment now, and together, they all make their way to Magnus’ kitchen, which still smells vaguely of smoke. He opens the balcony door, trying to get the air in his loft moving.

“I’m surprised you got here so quickly. I was trying to cancel the dispatch,” he comments.

“Oh, yeah, we had just finished a call nearby,” Jace answers. “But we would’ve had to come anyway.”

“Really?” Magnus asks. “I can’t just cancel?”

Jace shrugs and looks at Alec, who looks slightly uncomfortable. There’s a story there, Magnus can tell, but all Alec says is: “The department likes to make sure it’s not a false false-alarm.”

“Ah, makes sense,” says Magnus, keeping his tone deliberately light. He gestures at this stovetop, where the charred remains of bell peppers lay. “Well, here’s the source of our problems. Clearly, nothing hot here…, unless you count yourself, that is.”

“Magnus!” Catarina says, surprised.

“What? Can’t blame a man for pointing out the obvious,” he replies with a laugh. Normally, he wouldn’t be so brazen yet—he likes to play coy at first, work up to the point where he openly states his attraction—but Alec is a special case.

“Sorry about him,” Catarina says, rolling her eyes in Magnus’ direction.

“No, it’s okay,” says Alec instinctively. And then be blushes, his cheeks steadily becoming a flushed pink. “I mean, um—.”

“Don’t hurt yourself there, buddy,” Jace laughs, clapping Alec on the back. Alec glares at him.

“This is delightful and all,” Magnus says. “But I’ve had one too many drinks to stand around all night. We’re playing Love Letter right now. If you’d like to stay?”

“We can’t,” Alec says, at the same time Jace asks, “What’s Love Letter? Oh yeah, we can’t.”

Magnus isn’t sure if they truly can’t stay for a little bit or if Alec is just making excuses, loyally backed up by Jace. “Well, if you’re sure…,” he prompts, sighing dramatically.  

“We’re still on duty,” Alec says. He looks a little disappointed himself, which is all the consolation Magnus needs. “It was, uh, nice to see you, though.”

Magnus can feel the lustful, passionate feelings he’s had for Alec slowly transforming into something softer and more fond. It’d scare him a lot more if Alec wasn’t so charming, from the way he takes over, Jace deferring to him, when answering questions about actual fire department work, to the way he smiles, a little surprised, when Magnus flirts.

“Very nice to see you as well, Alec,” Magnus says, and walks them out. He watches them go fondly, smiling when Jace says something to Alec that he can’t hear and Alec shoves him good-naturedly.

When he closes the door behind him and returns to the living room, Ragnor and Catarina are waiting for him, curiosity written all over their faces. “What the hell was that?” Ragnor asks dryly.

“Something you’re not telling us?” says Catarina.

Magnus shrugs with a small smile. “Nothing like that. Yet,” he says. “But last month, I had, well, an incident, and these two showed up then, too. And Cat, Ragnor, oh, he’s just so cute. And there’s so much more to him, I can just tell.”

Catarina shakes her head fondly. “Well, I’m not complaining. If you had to pick someone from law enforcement, around here, at least, firemen are good people.”

“Wait ‘til Raphael hears about this,” Ragnor laughs. “He’ll be beside himself.”

“Hey!” Magnus protests, but if he had to admit it, it’s been a long time since anyone’s made him feel this way. He wants to chase Alec. There’s something special to be found there.

* * *

It’s not a fire, the next time. But it is only two weeks later. So Magnus still feels a little embarrassed as he sits out on the curb, waiting for the fire dispatch to arrive.

The fire engine pulls up, catching his attention even without its sirens or lights on, and Magnus gets to his feet, waiting to greet whoever’s been sent out and trying to prepare himself for disappointment if it’s not Alec.

But it is, and Magnus feels his entire body light up in anticipation as Alec jumps down from the truck from the passenger side. And oh, my god. Magnus feels his brain short-circuit, and then re-circuit and do a couple of victory laps in joy.

Because Alec isn’t wearing his fire protection gear today; he’s dressed in the simple regulation outfit of a Fire Department t-shirt tucked into elite tac pants that look sturdy and comfortable. It’s the first time Magnus has seen Alec without bulky layers covering his body, and while he knew objectively that all firefighters had to be good shape, seeing the real deal makes his mouth water.

Alec is bulky in all the right places, the t-shirt tight across his pecs and flat against his abdomen below. The sleeves show off his arms, the way his biceps flex as he crosses his arms. 

Crosses his arms? Oh. Magnus looks up at Alec’s face, and sees an unimpressed expression, complete with raised eyebrow.

“We’re here about a cat?” Alec asks. “Please tell me that’s not you.”

It takes Magnus a moment, because he’s never seen Alec quite this at ease. Not that he has much to compare to, but Alec cracking a joke right off the bat is definitely not how their previous encounters have gone.

“Um,” he says, like an idiot, then recovers. He can work with this, no problem. “Why, would you like that?” He winks at Alec, anticipating how Alec will blush, and is surprised when Alec just laughs instead. Nearby, Jace is scouting out the tree that Chairman Meow is stuck in, and he laughs too.

“You figure it out?” Alec calls to Jace, and Magnus watches as Jace explains the best place to position the fire engine ladder.

It’s interesting to watch them work. Alec and Jace have clearly been partners for a really long time, and they understand each other without exchanging any words. Jace defers to Alec most of the time, and Alec trusts Jace to get his part of the work done in exchange.

They have a good partnership, and it fills Magnus with an odd sort of pride to see them. He doesn’t know when he started feeling possessive of these two, as _his_ firemen, but oh well.

It helps that the work they’re doing is incredibly interesting, too. Magnus has never seen a fire engine deploy its ladder in real life before, and he’s struck by just how long it really is. The tree that Chairman is in is short, by to get the right angle, almost the entire length of the ladder needs to be extended. It’s fascinating.

“Magnus, make sure you watch the cat. Try to calm him down if he gets antsy,” Alec calls.

“He’s a little finicky about people,” Magnus warns, hoping Alec won’t get scratched up. “But he probably won’t scratch or bite.”

“Good to know,” Alec says dryly, and starts up the ladder.

He watches Chairman carefully the entire time, but he can’t help his eyes from straying once or twice to where Alec is slowly making his way along the ladder, clearly a trained and practiced hand at near-horizontal laddering.

Chairman doesn’t want to go to Alec when he finally reaches the three. He hisses a little, frightened, and his fur starts to stand on end. Magnus is about to intervene, to try to calm Chairman down from below, when Alec drops his head, breaking any eye contact, and holds out a hand for Chairman to sniff.

Of course he’s good with cats, too, Magnus thinks. Of course.

It takes a minute, but Chairman eventually relents, allowing Alec to hoist him up by the scruff and cuddle him into his arms. Magnus is a little surprised, honestly, and he’s very happy he didn’t need to deal with his own cat maiming the man of his dreams.

Alec turns and starts down the ladder on his back, using the ladder like a precarious set of stairs. Magnus vaguely feels bad, constantly putting Alec and Jace to work like this.

When they’re down, Alec hands Chairman to Magnus, dismissing all of Magnus’ grateful “thank you”s with a quick wave.

“Your cat?” Alec asks, and Magnus nods. “How old is he?”

“Yeah, his name is Chairman Meow," Magnus says, and chuckles at Alec's exasperated scoff. "And, he's twelve, I think. Old fellow. Grumpy, too, although you handled him beautifully, Alec. Color me impressed.”

Alec shoots him a pleased smile. “I have a cat, too. Church. He’s fourteen, so I know _all_ about grumpy grandpa cats.”

“Grandpa cats,” Magnus echoes, and huffs out a small laugh. “I like that.” He holds Chairman out to Alec’s face, letting the cat sniff him. “So now that you’ve met my family…,” he trails off with a teasing grin.

Alec’s eyes widen and he blushes, trying to clear his throat with a cough. Ah, so _there’s_ the Alec that Magnus met the previous times. “Well, um… Jace is my brother?” Alec offers.

It takes Magnus a moment to realize that Alec had actually responded to his teasing request with a real answer, and a moment more to fully comprehend it. “Oh. Oh! Wait, like actual brother? Or a brother-in-arms type thing?”

“Actual brother,” Alec says.

“I’m adopted!” Jace calls from where he’s working on detracting the fire engine ladder.

“That explains the last names,” Magnus says, and he sees Alec’s face light up slightly. He remembers how happy he’d been when Alec had remembered his name and wonders if it’s something similar. How utterly _endearing_.

By the time Jace has readied everything to leave, he and Alec have spent another five minutes chatting inanely. Magnus is the one who fills the silence, but not because it’s uncomfortable. In fact, he feels at ease with Alec, and he has to stop himself on more than one occasion from _over_ sharing.

Alec seems calm around Magnus, too, which settles Magnus’ nerves considerably. Alec is witty, and he’s able to keep up with Magnus even when he’s blushing at an innuendo, and while pessimistic, Alec translates it into sarcasm. It’s an all-around pleasant five minutes, and Magnus would very much like to take Alec out on a date sometime, if this is the repartee they have.

“Bye,” says Alec, when it’s time for him to leave. Magnus smiles at him, and picks up one of Chairman’s paws, using it to wave goodbye.

“I’ll see you, Alec,” Magnus says. “Hopefully under better circumstances.”

“Yeah, hopefully,” Alec agrees. “Oh, and thanks for using the 3-1-1 line. Sometimes people use the emergency number even for stuff like this, and it gets messy.”

Magnus grins. “Of course. Wouldn’t want to plug up my favorite fireman, would I?” A beat, then he adds, winking: “Well.”

Alec sputters, then chuckles. His smile is wide and beautiful. “That was terrible,” Alec says, right before he climbs into the fire engine. As they pull away from the curb, Alec raises a hand through the windshield, and Magnus waves back.

“He’s wonderful. Wouldn’t you agree, Chairman?” Magnus looks at the cat in his arms with a soft smile.

* * *

Just a few days later, Magnus is lounging on his balcony with a hot cup of tea and enjoying the pleasant weather. The wind is blowing just slightly, but it’s enough to make the sun feel cool enough to bear. Chairman is lounging on the chair next to him.

There’s a loud bang from down on the streets, and while Magnus has an apartment decently high up, it’s loud enough to startle him, his tea almost spilling when he jumps. Chairman jumps too, but it’s not just a flinch for the cat; it’s a full-body leap.

Before Magnus can do anything but watch in horror, Chairman has leapt from the chair to the balcony railing to a ledge on the building, high and far out enough from the balcony that it’s impossible for Magnus to reach him.

“Oh my god,” Magnus says, getting up in a panic. “Fuck.”

It’s not the first time Chairman has been up on this ledge, but it’s the first time he’s jumped up there because he was startled. And Magnus is too nervous about anything happening as a result of that difference.

The ledge is a big one, so Chairman isn’t in danger of falling, but if he makes the wrong move, Magnus isn’t even sure he’d be able to catch him. Even if he stood on the balcony railing, he’s pretty sure Chairman would be _just_ out of arm’s reach.

He scrambles to get his phone out, dialing 3-1-1 off-the-bat. Without Alec’s thanks the last time, he’s pretty sure he would categorize this as an emergency, but it’s better to stay in the good graces of the fire department, especially with how frequently he seems to be seeing them.

“Yes, hi,” Magnus says, when the line connects. “My cat is stuck in a very precarious position, high up on the exterior of my building. Please, send someone to come get him?”

The operator confirms his full situation, address, and current location out on the balcony before giving the affirmative, notifying him that an engine is on its way. Magnus couldn’t care less if it was Alec or anyone else; he just wants Chairman down from there.

In the six minutes it takes the fire engine to arrive, Chairman doesn’t move. The cat just sits on its ledge peacefully, as if sheer panic wasn’t the reason he ended up there in the first place. Magnus calms marginally when he realizes that Chairman isn’t going to make any sudden movements or jumps to safety; in fact, he seems totally fine with just spending the day up there, like the few other times he’s found his way up there.

So when he hears a knock, Magnus is willing to let Chairman out of his sight for just the minute it takes to open the door.

“Alec!” he greets. He’s not surprised, not really, but he wishes he didn’t look so flustered. He’s spent the last few minutes running his hands through his hair nervously.

“Hey,” Alec says, and by his side Jace does the same. They move into Magnus’ loft, following Magnus to the balcony. “It’s okay, we’ll get him down.”

Magnus manages a short, nervous laughter. “He just scared me. Jumping up there.”

Jace whistles when they see it. “Big leap for a cat that old,” he says, then turns to Alec. “You wanna get the ladder?”

Alec looks at the ledge appraisingly, then turns his eyes to the fire escape for the floor above. “No, we can do this manually,” he decides. He looks at Magnus with a small smile, one that sets Magnus at ease despite his worry. “Don’t worry, we’ll have him down soon.”

Magnus nods, trying to calm himself.

True to his word, it doesn’t take Alec long to get Chairman Meow off the ledge. With Jace’s help, Alec is able to boost himself up onto the railing of the balcony, putting Chairman in arm’s reach. Jace wraps an arm around Alec’s legs as he leans to grab him, steadying him, and Alec grabs him by the scruff. This time, Chairman comes willingly, and before long, they’re on solid ground again.

“Oh, thank god,” Magnus says, wrapping his arms around Chairman. The cat bears it for just a moment before squirming away and slipping back inside. “I can’t thank you enough,” Magnus says. He could seriously hug Alec right now.

“No problem, seriously. Glad he’s okay.” Alec smiles at him, and Magnus feels himself relax even further.

The panic subsided and situation resolved, Magnus takes a moment to appreciate Alec in his casual station outfit, the same as last time and yet never getting old. He thinks to how the first thing Alec told him when he arrived was that it was okay, and that everything would be fine. Magnus would be _lucky_ to have him.

“I should’ve known you’re more than just a pretty face,” Magnus muses, and Alec’s smile grows wider.

He looks like he’s about to say something, but then Jace calls from the living room: “Alec, Magnus, I’m heading down!”

His departure leaves them conspicuously alone, and Magnus feels himself drawn closer to Alec, as if pulled by his gravity. He desperately wants to ask Alec to stay. To kiss him, or _something_ , and to get an answer to this thing that’s blossomed between them.

But he knows Alec’s still on duty, and if Magnus is going to start something right now, he’d like to be able to finish it.

“I assume you have to go soon?” Magnus asks, and Alec nods with a wry smile.

“But first, here’s this. It’s actually a non-emergency number you can call other than 3-1-1. A direct line, I guess you could say.” Alec digs into his pocket for a crumbled slip of paper and pen and jots something down quickly. He hands Magnus the paper, now with a ten-digit phone number on it, area code New York.

“Oh, I didn’t know there was a second non-emergency number?” Magnus says. Alec laughs softly like Magnus is making a joke, which is a little odd. But his laugh is cute, so it's okay. He pockets the slip and turns a bright smile Alec’s direction. “Thank you so much for your help, again, Alec. I must say, while the circumstances are less than fortunate, if it keeps bringing you to my doorstep….”

Alec grins, lopsided and almost shy, before ducking his head and breaking eye contact. _Adorable!_ , Magnus yells in his head.

“Yeah, um, you can text or call it. Just, be safe, Magnus. Your cat, too.”

Magnus beams at him. “Of course, Alec. It was great to see you.”

“Yeah, you too,” says Alec, and then he’s turning and jogging off after Jace, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Magnus decides another cup of tea is exactly what he needs to settle the butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

It had been a good morning so far. Magnus woke up around eight, the light filtering softly through his blinds, and made his morning cup of coffee still half-asleep. He lounged on the sofa for a bit, flicking through channels, before deciding on take-out for brunch. It was a peaceful, quiet Saturday morning, and Magnus relished the chance to unwind, away from work, especially with his plans to go out tonight.

Which is why, because the universe dictated that Magnus Bane should never have a morning off, he’s interrupted by a plaintive meow. It’s quiet, like it’s coming from outside his balcony, and he frankly wouldn’t have heard it if the door to his balcony wasn’t open a little to let the air flow.

Magnus looks up, surprised, and then realizes what’s happened. _Oh, fuck_ , he thinks, and moves to his balcony. He checks the ledge first—let it never be said that Magnus doesn’t learn from his mistakes—and sure enough, Chairman Meow is sitting on the small ledge from before, staring down at Magnus.

He meows again. Magnus closes his eyes and prays to high heavens to grant him patience.

Honestly, he’s not sure if he should be grateful to Chairman or annoyed about this. This gives him another chance to see Alec, but by god, he doesn’t want the man to think he’s an incompetent pet owner or anything. Still, he’s pretty sure calling the fire department about his cat three times in two weeks is a bit much.

“Stay where you are, Chairman,” he calls, trying to keep his voice as measured as possible.

Then, pulling out his phone, he finds the number he’d programmed in after Alec’s last visit.

To NY Fire non-non-emergency: _Hi, this is Magnus Bane. My cat’s stuck on a ledge on my building, and I need some help getting him down._  He looks it over for typos and hits send.

A reply comes moments later: _OMG_

Magnus stares at it, confused. Three grey dots pop up, indicating someone’s typing on the other end, but disappear after just a few seconds. It happens twice more, but nothing actually comes through to his phone.

He sighs. Maybe he should’ve just dialed 3-1-1 like usual. Annoyed, Magnus types out: _Is that it?_ and presses send. Magnus gets steadily more anxious as longer passes without a reply.

He sighs in frustration; he doesn’t have time for this, trying to keep his eyes on both his phone and his cat at the same time. Alec had said he could text, but maybe—

He presses the call button, fidgeting a little as he waits for it to connect. It rings once, twice, and then suddenly cuts off, the person on the other end declining his call. He’s about to hang up angrily, storm down to the fire department himself, probably, when he hears the voicemail inbox recording.

_Hi, you’ve reached Alec Lightwood. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you when I’m available._

Oh, Magnus thinks. _Oh_. Oh my _god_. Oh _no_.

Alec had given him his _number_. He just texted Alec for help with his cat like he was a Fire Department operator. He ends the call hurriedly and then stare at his phone, mortified. Oh my god, he’s an idiot.

Back on the text screen, Magnus doesn’t know what to say. He types a simple _Oh my god_ and presses send before overthinking it.  

The three dots pop up again, and Magnus eyes them warily, thinking about Alec chuckling on the other end, wondering how Magnus could be so oblivious and gullible. Finally, much shorter than he expected given how long Alec was typing, he receives:

_sooooooo_

Magnus feels himself blushing. _Fuck it, it’s Alec. Why save face?,_ he thinks, then texts: _So this is embarrassing_.

 _no, it’s ok it’s my fault_ , Alec replies. _i told u it was a help line_

 _No no, it was cute, and you DID say direct line. I’m just a MORON_ , he says.

 _hahahha it’s ok since ur cute_ , says Alec. _is chairman on the same ledge as last time?_

Magnus spends way too much time staring at the first half of Alec’s text before realizing he needs to reply.

 _Yeah_ , he sends. And then immediately regrets it, because a simple “Yeah” when Alec just called him cute? It’s like every smooth bone in his body has disappeared.

 _if u want i can come over 2 get him down?_ , Alec says.

 _2_. Alec uses _2_ instead of “to” when he texts. Magnus doesn’t know whether to laugh or groan. He settles for melting into a puddle of nerves, which is a very happy middle. _Um sure, if you’re free,_ he replies _. It’d be great if you could come right now_.

 _yea, super gr8_ , responds Alec. Then, a second text, like Magnus hadn’t already gotten it: _;)_

 _OK THANKS,_ Magnus replies, flustered, because the butterflies in his stomach have successfully made it to his fingers. _I’ll see you soon?_

 _yea omw_ , says Alec. _15 min?_

Ten minutes later, there’s a knock at his door, and Alec is standing on the other side in all his angelic beauty. He’s smiling nervously with his hands shoved in his pockets, like he's unsure of how to act when they’re face-to-face, not knowing how to carry himself when he’s not here on strictly business. But Magnus, having taken the last ten minutes to calm down, smiles widely and ushers him in.

“Alec! Thank you, for coming over,” Magnus says.

He has a game plan. Briefly mention the texts and the fact that Alec gave him his number (!) and then get Chairman down from his precarious perch. That way, when all’s said and done, Magnus can segue into asking Alec out on a _real_ date.

But that all goes flying out the window when Alec, turns to face him, still standing in the entrance way, and smiles, quiet and shy. Magnus could kiss him _senseless_.

“Um, yeah, no problem,” says Alec. He shrugs a little helplessly. “Don’t want the old guy to get hurt, do we?”

Magnus chuckles, beckoning Alec further into his apartment and towards the fire escape. “I don’t know how he even gets up there,” he sighs. “One day, I swear I’ll leave him up there to teach him a lesson.”

Alec laughs. “I bet he just likes the sun,” he says, and his voice is fond. Out on the balcony, they look up at Chairman Meow together, who stares back down at them serenely. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Alec boosts himself up onto the balcony railing, holding onto the upper level’s fire escape for balance. It’s a move requiring balance and strength that shows off Alec’s lithe but muscular body, and Magnus is very, very glad he didn’t even try to attempt it.

Alec is quick to grab Chairman by the scruff and hand him to Magnus, who immediately cuddles the cat into his arms. Chairman almost looks pleased with himself.

When Alec hops down from the balcony, he dusts himself off, as if patting himself on the back, and grins at Magnus, pleased. “All in a day’s work,” he says.

Magnus huffs out a small laugh, charmed. “Sorry about him. I know this is like, what, the fourth time? Of course, I didn’t mean to bother _you_ specifically, although, well, I can’t say I wasn’t hoping you’d come with your team.”

“Third time,” Alec correctly with a smile. “And I don’t mind. I— I mean, I wouldn’t have given you, y’know, a _direct line_ to call if I did.”

“Ah, yes,” says Magnus dryly. “A direct line. Just for fire department help, of course.”

A beat, and then they both laugh, loud and unrestrained. Magnus groans, still chuckling, and ducks his head to bury his face in Chairman’s fur. “I’m an idiot,” he says, after a second, and looks back up at Alec, amused.

“I was surprised when you didn’t get it right away,” Alec says. He leans back against the balcony railing and looks at Magnus. Against the backdrop of the sun, still rising, Alec looks like an angel. The light shines through his messy hair, making his dark brown locks look golden, and Magnus feels his blood thrumming all the way to his toes.

“I admit,” he starts slowly, with a grin that’s just this side of lascivious. “I didn’t expect golden boy Alec Lightwood to make the first move.”

“Hey, I don’t think you can consider giving you my number the ‘first move’ when you’ve spent the last two weeks asking me to stay after putting out your fires.”

Magnus laughs, delighted by Alec’s seemingly disappearing nervousness. He feels a combination of excitement and thrill that doesn’t fail to set his nerves alight. “What can I say,” he shrugs, teasing. “You can’t blame a man for trying.”

“It’s unprofessional!” Alec protests.

“Alec,” laughs Magnus. “You’re a firefighter. If you didn’t want to see anyone in your jurisdiction, you’d have to avoid all of New York City. And if you can’t find yourself a date, well, where’s the hope for the rest of us?”

Alec rolls his eyes, amused despite himself. “Stop it,” he complains with a soft smile. “Although. ‘Date?’”

Magnus freezes, caught off guard. He hadn’t meant to let that slip, to give that much away about how he imagined he and Alec would end up. He clears his throat, watching Alec’s face intently for any giveaways as he replies, “Well, I… hope so? I mean, if you’d like to, of course.”

Alec’s lips turn upwards, and Magnus lets out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. “Yeah,” Alec nods, with a smile just a little goofy, that makes Magnus want to kiss him until they’re panting for air. “Yeah, I’d like that. How about drinks, sometime, when we’re free?”  

Magnus smiles widely. He had been going to suggest coffee. But _drinks_? Oh, _yes_. “I’d love that,” he says.

He turns and leads them back into the loft, letting Chairman down inside. Alec moves past him to take his leave, but as Magnus watches Alec move through his place with a certain sort of ease, he’s is thrown by just how much he wants him.

He tries to tamp down on his emotions, vaguely concerned that his expression is giving away how much he would love to worship both the ground Alec walks on and his dick. But he can’t help himself. Alec is just so witty, and cute, and irresistible.

Which is why Magnus finds himself blurting out, before he can stop himself: “Do you want to stay right now? For brunch. I have Belgian waffles.”

Alec looks at him, pleasantly surprised. He smiles before his eyes widen, and he takes out his phone to check the time. “I can’t, my shift starts in half an hour,” he says with an apologetic shrug.

“Oh,” Magnus says, a little disappointed despite how far-fetched the idea had been in the first place. “Of course.”

But before he can take it to heart, Alec runs a hand through his hair and adds, with a sincerity so glaring it sweeps Magnus off his feet: “But, I’d like to. And I would, if I could.”

Magnus feels like he’s been smiling so wide for so long that his cheeks are starting to hurt. “Well, don’t you know how to flatter a man,” he says. “Raincheck, then? We’ll get those drinks sometime soon, I hope.”

“Yeah, I’m free tonight. If you are, too?”

Magnus isn’t free. He’s had plans scheduled for tonight for two weeks now. “Great, I’m free as well,” he replies with a grin, entirely unashamed. “How about Hunter’s Moon? At 8?”

“Um, yeah, sure. Great. I’ll meet you there? Or would you like me to pick you up? Or?”

“Let’s meet there,” says Magnus, and Alec nods.

He looks at Alec softly, and Alec gazes back at him. They’re quiet. For a moment, it looks like Alec is going to step back towards Magnus, pull him close and kiss him, but then they come back to themselves, and Alec shoves his hands back in his pockets, looking both pleased and overwhelmed.

“I’ll see you then,” Alec says with a smile, and then he lets himself out of the loft, closing the door behind him.

Magnus goes to lock the door behind him and can’t help the giddy smile overtaking his face. He has a date with Alec. _Alec_! And it’s _tonight_!

He needs to decide what to wear. He needs to shower, and make sure he has enough time to shave. And he should probably put lip balm on right now, so his lips are as soft as possible by tonight. Maybe he’s being too ambitious, but who cares, Magnus will hope for the best.

Oh, and he needs to text his friends too. Finding their group message, Magnus types: _So you remember Alec, that cute fireman you met last month? Guess who’s going out with him TONIGHT!_

Ragnor replies promptly, as usual. _you mean the tonight you already have plans for?_

Magnus elects to just send a winking emoji.

 _tell us how it goes_ , Ragnor says moments later, and Magnus can almost hear his sigh of exasperation.

 _LOVE YOU_ , Magnus replies, and then tosses his phone onto the sofa.

He claps his hands together, readying himself. Operation Seduce Alec on the First Date starts now.

* * *

Hunter’s Moon is a small bar, but it’s not as divey as the front entrance would imply. Magnus has taken a few first dates here, and he knows it’s a tried and true option for an open yet comfy atmosphere.

He’s early by fifteen minutes, something that doesn’t happen often, but after getting ready, he was filled with too much restless energy to just sit on his sofa and wait for the right time to leave.

He’s dressed well, in one of his favorite, most alluring, outfits. His shirt is a deep red, dark and understated compared to some of his other clothes, but there are silver threads woven into the fabric that make it shimmer in the low lighting of the bar. His pants are tight, and definitely show off his ass in a way that attracts attention.

So, he’s put a lot of thought into his outfit for tonight. He wants to surprise Alec, sue him.

Magnus sits at the bar while he waits, fiddling idly with his phone. He doesn’t want to order until Alec gets here, and he doesn’t mind waiting just fifteen minutes. He’s sure Alec’s the punctual type.

As expected, Alec arrives soon after, five minutes before 8 p.m. He looks surprised, but pleased, to see Magnus at the bar already, and Magnus sees him giving him a once-over as he approaches.

Magnus hopes his ass looks as exceptional on the bar stool as it does when he’s standing or bending over. If the look in Alec’s eye is anything to go by, it does.

He grins, wide and happy, when Alec gets within hearing distance. “Alec, nice to finally see you out of uniform.”

It’s true. Alec’s always looked good, be it in bulky protective gear or his station t-shirt and tac pants. But tonight, he’s cleaned up even further. He’s wearing a dark blue button down with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his jeans hug the line of his leg nicely, without being too tight.

He somehow looks just as Magnus imagined and even better at the same time.

“Yeah, finally,” Alec agrees, sliding onto the stool next to Magnus. “Oh, you could have ordered without me.”

Magnus waves him off. “I wanted to wait for you.” And Alec smiles that pleased, lopsided way he does.

He calls the bartender over and orders a martini for himself, and Alec asks what the house has on tap, choosing one from the long list. A beer drinker, then.

The conversation between them, much like last time, flows easy. Magnus hasn’t felt this comfortable with someone for many first dates now, and the fact that Alec is smiling over the rim of his glass, looking at Magnus like he’s the brightest thing in the room just adds to that.

Who knew that one could feel so at ease while so bright with nerves at the same time? It shouldn’t be possible, the way Alec is making him feel. Like Magnus has simultaneously known him for ages while still discovering a new and thrilling part of him.

Alec talks about his siblings, Isabelle and Jace, and gets quieter when he mentions a younger brother named Max, almost accidentally. Magnus sees it for what it is and doesn’t intrude; instead, he just moves the conversation along to his brotherhood of friends, the two Alec met and Raphael, who’d been busy that night.

After that, Alec doesn’t talk about his family, but he does mention that his full name is Alexander.

“Alexander!” Magnus exclaims, sounding ecstatic, and Alec ducks his head with a short chuckle.

“No one calls me that!” says Alec, slapping Magnus on the shoulder playfully. Magnus feels it like a brand, but forges on, unwavering.

“Well, I quite like it,” he says. Magnus swirls his drink with his pinky and sucks the finger into his mouth. He watches Alec watch his lips, and he tests out the name: “ _Alexander_.”

Alec swallows visibly, and drains the last of his glass.

They talk about sports, television, and the morning talk shows that Magnus finds utterly droll. Alec laughs at that, and admits that he finds them somehow, vaguely compelling. “I know, I know!” Alec laughs, as Magnus teases him.

Magnus finds out that Alec was originally training to be a police officer, but changed his mind in college. He still has a criminal justice degree, which some people find weird, but Alec says it comes in handy on the job more often than not.

Magnus talks about his time in university, the two PhDs he has and the research field work he’s done, traveling across the world in search of new breakthroughs and horizons. Alec seems in awe of that, of Magnus’ world experience, and Magnus admits that he likes Brooklyn most of all.

Alec tells him that sometimes on jobs, he gets tense in emergency situations, and he’s called a hardass for it, but really, he’s just trying to make sure everyone’s safe. Non-emergency calls are Alec’s favorite, because it’s usually old ladies or children or cats who need help, and everyone’s much more relaxed. It connects a few dots in Magnus’ mind, about Alec’s behavior on all the calls he’s been dispatched to Magnus’ for, and makes Magnus want to hug Alec close.

Eventually, after a third round of drinks, they close out and move to the billiards table. Magnus, who had once shamelessly bragged to his friends about never finding a worthy opponent, get his ass handed to him by Alec, who looks so adorably smug by the end of it that Magnus can’t even blame him.

Magnus wins the rematch, but only after bending forwards very strategically in front of Alec. It pulls a soft, almost involuntary noise from Alec, and while he tries to muffle it immediately after with a cough, Magnus hears it. He grins, pleasantly buzzed and feeling his adrenaline pumping.

“Hey,” says Magnus, his lips still in a smile, when he turns around and finds Alec standing close to him.

They look at each other, and Alec’s eyes flick down Magnus’ lips and back up. Magnus licks his lips unconsciously. Had it been so hot in here before?

“Hey,” Alec says. “I’ve had a really good time tonight.”

Magnus’ eyes crinkle as he smiles wider. “As have I, Alexander. But I… hope this night… isn’t over?”

Alec takes a deep breath, as if drinking Magnus’ presence in, and then takes a small step back, putting more distance between them. Magnus has a moment to be disappointed, steeling himself for rejection, when Alec says: “You’ve had a lot to drink. More than me.”  

“I feel fine!” Magnus protests. “And I’d love for you to come over.”

Alec bites his bottom lip, looking at Magnus adoringly. His voice is hoarse when he responds. “I wanna come over. But I won’t, not when I don’t know if, y’know…, you really want me to.”

Magnus doesn’t take a step forward to close the distance between them, no matter how much he’d like to. Instead, he just reaches out and places a hand on Alec’s cheek. He is so, so lucky to have Alec, and he’d be so happy if this continued past today. “Really, I have a much higher tolerance that you might think. I won’t pressure you into anything if you don’t want to, but how about we go for a walk, just around the city? Kill some time, sober up?”

Alec searches Magnus’ face and finds something he likes. He smiles and his gaze is hot on Magnus’ skin. They both shiver, aware of every inch between them. So this is happening, then. “Sure,” Alec says. “We’ll take the scenic route back to yours. But first,” he steps forward again. “Can I kiss you?”

Magnus nods. He curls his hand around the back of Alec’s neck and bring him down, leaning up to meet his lips. It’s soft and wonderful, consuming in a way Magnus didn’t know first kisses could be. Alec isn’t that much taller than him, but the way he ducks his head to kiss Magnus makes it feel that way, and Magnus feels himself lean in closer to Alec’s heat.

Alec moves his lips against Magnus’ slowly, testing the waters, and Magnus presses in harder, not trying to deepen the kiss but simply trying to get _more_. It’s over far too soon, Alec pulling back with a low exhale. Magnus feels wired; all night, he’s been appreciating how strong and sturdy Alec is, and now he has an even greater appreciation, up close.

“Come on,” Alec says. He grabs Magnus’ hand and pulls him from the building.

The air outside is cool, the night-time chill having descended on the city. Around them, the world still bustles, pedestrians walking fast to who knows where, and drivers honking at each other like mad men.

Alec doesn’t let go of Magnus’ hand when they’re outside, which Magnus is very, very content with. They walk, on the side of the sidewalk, careful to not block the foot traffic as they meander the streets. It’s quiet at first, both of them just basking in each others’ presence.

After a while, conversation starts up again, with Magnus reminiscing about an old trattoria on the corner of 65th and 20th that’d sadly gone out of business. Alec offers a story about Isabelle cooking in exchange, and it reduces Magnus to tears of laughter.

He tightens his hold on Alec’s hand, entwining their fingers, and feels Alec squeeze his hand back. He looks at Alec next to him and feels a rush of fondness that Magnus has only ever known to grow over time, and wonders, truly, how did he fall so far?

After some time has passed, Magnus’ head is cleared, and he starts moving them in the direction of his building.

Alec catches on quick, intimately familiar with the directions to Magnus’ place from anywhere in the city. “You sobered up?” he asks.

Magnus shoots him a grin, and speeds up their walking. When they reach the entrance of Magnus’ building, Magnus pulls Alec in close, leaning up to whisper in his ear. “I want you so badly, Alexander.” He kisses him, right there, soft and almost innocent compared to his words.

When they separate, the air between them is charged with the promise of what’s coming next. Alec’s pupils are blown a little wider than before. “Come on,” he says, pulling Magnus inside.

In the elevator, Alec pushes the button to the right floor and crowds Magnus up against the wall, kissing him again, more deeply. Magnus tilts his head back, accommodating Alec’s height, and moans softly when Alec nips at his bottom lip lightly.

When the elevator doors open, Alec pulls back, and Magnus instantly misses the hard lines of his body pressed against him, but Alec nearly dragging him to Magnus’ door all but makes up for it. Magnus fumbles with his keys for a second before finally unlocking his door, and the moment the way his cleared, Alec is pushing Magnus inside, backing him against the wall in the entrance hallway.

Alec’s presence is consuming, like a storm, or like… a fire. The thought makes Magnus huff out a laugh against Alec’s lips, and when Alec pulls back curiously, Magnus shakes his head, whispering, “Nothing, I just can’t believe this is happening.”

Alec gets a pleased glint in his eyes, one that makes Magnus feel overly fond and sentimental. Absurdly, he hopes Alec has had only good lovers in the past, and that Magnus isn’t exceeding any low expectations simply by _wanting_ him.

“Come on,” Magnus eventually whispers. He can’t pull back from Alec, pressed up against the wall as he is, so his lips drag against Alec’s as he talks. “Bedroom?”

Alec kisses him one more time before pulling back, and Magnus drags him to the bedroom. Eventually, he wants Alec to be so familiar with this space that they’re able to make this journey _while_ kissing.

They spot Chairman Meow lounging by the balcony doors—shut, this time—and share a moment of quiet sniggering. Magnus is just glad Chairman isn’t in the bedroom.

His bed still has the red silk sheets on them, and when he flicks on the lights, Alec notices them and laughs lightly. “You throw out the pillowcase?”

Magnus chuckles, unlacing and toeing off his boots, making sure to bend a very specific sort of way that makes Alec groan in anticipation. “Nah, just turned it over,” Magnus admits, and they both laugh. “Surprised you remember.”

Alec pulls Magnus in, kissing him sweetly. “How could I forget?” he asks, and if Magnus blushed easily, he’d be red.

“Come on, you sap,” Magnus says, and maneuvers them towards the bed. He falls onto it backwards, pulling Alec with him, and it’s only from Alec’s instinct and reflexes that he doesn’t land entirely on top of Magnus. He holds himself above him, smiling down at Magnus.

Alec swoops down for another kiss, and he gets his hands on Magnus’ waist, playing with the hem of his shirt before dipping underneath. Magnus shivers when Alec’s hands, warm and calloused brush against the soft skin there.

Magnus in turn slides his hands through Alec’s hair, messing it up further, and pulls a little, enjoying the low moan that Alec gasps into his mouth. Alec’s hands find their way up Magnus’ torso, scratching lightly along his abs and the grooves between them, to lightly tweak a nipple.

Magnus groans against Alec’s lips, pulling away to gasp into the air, and Alec takes the opportunity to kiss a trail down Magnus’ jaw, nipping lightly at the flesh there. He places a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the side of Magnus’ neck, right the the pulse point, and Magnus’ hands tighten involuntarily in Alec’s hair.

They’re not even fully on the bed yet, and Magnus feels like he’s bursting.

“Okay, hold on,” Magnus says, and Alec pulls away immediately. Magnus scoots up the bed more, so he’s laying entirely on it, and uses the space he now has to strip off his shirt, throwing it off to the side.

Alec follows him and does the same, and Magnus is greeted with the glorious sight of Alec’s chest and abs and the sharp lines of the sculpted “v” of his hips. Magnus wants to put his mouth _everywhere_.

“I’m not… gonna last for anything fancy tonight,” Magnus says, hoping Alec will take his admission as the compliment it is and not an implication for the future. It’s just that Alec is so hot, and Magnus has been thinking about this all day, and still, the reality is leaving his fantasies in the dirt.

Alec leans his whole body down so that their chests are touching and aligned, and oh, so are the hard bulges of their cocks, still restrained in their jeans. Magnus throws his head back and moans, loud and unashamed, and grinds upwards, seeking friction.

Alec latches his mouth to Magnus’ neck, scraping his teeth over his Adam’s apple and drawing yet another low whine from Magnus. God, Magnus feels like a teenager again, discovering his love of sex and pleasure and being pinned down by someone else’s body weight.

Magnus gives as good as he gets, rolling his hips in time with Alec’s until they’re both basically dry humping each other. It’s too much, and yet it’s too little, and it’s hard to stay aligned this way for the constant friction they both need. Magnus reaches down and grabs Alec’s hips, moving him slightly to the side so that their thighs are entwined.

This way, Alec’s thigh is between Magnus’ legs and vice versa, as well. When Alec grinds down this time, the hard muscle of his thigh presses against Magnus’ cock, leaving Magnus whimpering.

Magnus clutches at Alec’s hips, driving his own faster against Alec’s thigh, so he’s rutting against it mindlessly. He feels strung out, and Alec’s soft lips, kissing his own mouth open, threaten to take him apart before the fun even really begins. If they get that far.

Alec sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and tongues at it, and when he pulls away, there’s a line of spit connecting them. When Alec licks his lip, it breaks, and Magnus shudders, full-body. He wraps the leg that’s not between Alec’s thighs around Alec’s waist, goading him into moving faster.

“Come on,” he says, chants, over and over. He wants more. He _needs_ more.

Now that one of Magnus’ legs isn’t flat on the bed anymore, Alec can get to his ass, and he takes full advantage, palming a hand over it before squeezing, _hard_. Magnus has to break their kiss to gasp loudly into Alec’s mouth, but Alec just swallows it with a moan of his own.

“God, your ass. Do you have any idea what you were doing to me tonight, in these pants?” Magnus does, of course. He grins and huffs a small, breathless laugh that makes Alec pull away to look at him. “Of course you do,” Alec says, almost to himself.

In retaliation, Alec grinds his thigh against Magnus’ crotch harder than usual, and Magnus’ hips buck involuntarily, seeking more and less at the same time. With his pants on, it’s just this side of painful, but Magnus has actually always liked it like this, so he’s not complaining.

It makes it harder to come, to really drive towards that finish with reckless abandon, but he feels so close already that he doubts the pain will really affect anything. “Alexander,” he moans. He closes his eyes, clenches them as the pleasure becomes overwhelming, but he wants to look at Alec, to see him fall apart.

Their bodies move in sync, in what would have been surprising with anyone else, but is just simply an easy afterthought with Alec. Magnus hasn’t had sex with anyone he’s this compatible with for years, and falling into a rhythm with Alec is as easy as breathing. Not that he’s doing a lot of that right now, with Alec ploughing into his mouth with his tongue.

Magnus clutches at Alec’s shoulders, scraping his hands down his back as Alec rolls his hips downwards particularly skillfully. They moan against each other, still moving in tandem.

He’s close, and his thighs are quivering as his balls draw up, ready for that final push over the edge. Magnus can’t believe he’s about to come in his pants like a fucking kid, but by god, Alec makes him feel the way he did when he was fifteen and seeing the world in a new light for the first time.

Alec’s own thrusts are becoming more erratic, and he pants against Magnus’ neck, licking  the sensitive skin there and drawing a few moans in response. “I’m close,” Magnus groans, and he thinks about the picture they make, getting off by grinding on each other’s thigh, and he groans again, high-pitched and helpless and harried.

“Me too,” Alec says, his lips spit slick as he marks Magnus’ neck, sucking a few red bruises into the skin. “Me too.” Magnus doesn't know if he’s ever felt this way before.

It takes just a few more thrusts after that, and Magnus feels the pleasure overtake him, from his cock, engorged and straining in his pants, all the way to his fingertips. His toes curl as he comes, and he swears his vision whites out for a second before he comes back to himself. Magnus can’t think of anything but just chasing his pleasure through the last of it, rolling his hips as the pleasure plateaus out into overstimulation.

Above him, Alec is doing the same, barely holding himself up as he shudders through his own orgasm. Magnus has a faint moment to regret that they came at the same time; he had wanted to see Alec’s face as he came. But no matter, there’s always next time.

When they both come down, they’re breathing heavily into the air between them. Magnus feels on top of the world, like he can go out and achieve anything. If Alec can give him a mind-blowing orgasm on date one of many, then what other beautiful discoveries are left for Magnus to make?

His crotch and pants are wet and sticky, and his soft cock is already feeling a little uncomfortable, trapped as it is in very tight pants. Alec doesn’t seem better off, with a large wet spot on the front of his pants, apparent despite the dark color of the fabric.

Still, Magnus grins, boneless, and melts into the sheets. Alec rolls off of him to lay by his side, and they stare at the ceiling for a moment, consumed by the immensity of whatever the fuck just happened.

“So,” laughs Magnus. He turns his head to look at Alec, and brushes a sweaty lock of hair out of his forehead. Alec smiles at him, still breathing heavily. “That was hot.”

Alec chuckles silently. “Better than hot,” he agrees. “That was… wow.”

Magnus turns over onto his side, looking at Alec straight-on now. He grins at him, mischievously, and says, “Like we were on fire?”

Alec swats him on the shoulder, laughing. “Does that mean I need to put us out?” he asks with a grin.

“Oh, darling,” Magnus smiles. He pillows his head on Alec’s arm and gazes at him. Alec has been everything Magnus hoped for and more. “You already have. Put out, that is.”

They laugh, bright and unrestrained on Magnus’ red silk sheets. There’s a spark between them, and it has the potential to grow, to become something full of life and heat. Magnus welcomes it with open arms, knowing Alec will temper its flames. 

**Author's Note:**

> HOW DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME I HATE MYSELF I WROTE THIS IN ONE SITTING MY WRISTS HURT
> 
> plsssss drop a comment and chat with me! it's what keeps me going :') 
> 
> also, there's a poll on my twitter about what fic y'all wanna see next, if you're inclined to engage that way. 
> 
> speaking of, if u wanna chat: i'm p active on twitter these days so come hang w/ me there. i also check [tumblr](http://apartmented.tumblr.com) at least once a day but honestly >>> [twitter](http://twitter.com/inviq). come be friends, i always wanna meet new ppl and i'm sorta disconnected


End file.
